Une bienveillante malédiction
by Whitetree-Nimloth
Summary: Quatre personnes reçoivent une étrange récompense. Ils ont l'occasion de voyager dans différentes époques pour un an puis devront prendre une décision... Malédiction ou chance? HPGW HGRW Traduction de la fic de Blossom1098!
1. Atroce Agonie

**Traduction de A Benvolent Curse par Blossom1098**

**Atroce Agonie**

Des pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus dans le couloir. Dans la cellule d'à côté, une sorcière essaya misérablement de trouver une position confortable, les effets de sa dernière "session" la tourmentant encore.

Les yeux du jeune sorcier dans la cellule voisine étaient fâchés et défiants, mais sa respiration était difficile, l'air n'entrant que très lentement dans ses narines. Il était assis découragé dans la cellule sale et humide, attendant de savoir si ce serait bientôt son tour ou bien celui d'un autre malheureux prisonnier.

"T'as la chance d'être première aujourd'hui, Lovegood," dit le Mangemort de façon menaçante alors qu'il passait devant la cellule de l'homme. Le Mangemort et son compagnon la soulevèrent et la poussèrent dehors.

Peu de temps après les prisonniers entendirent d'horribles cris et hurlements. Toujours ils pouvaient percevoir une voix horriblement familière raillant la fille, lui ajoutant encore plus de douleur.

"Parle, Lovegood!" dit l'homme doucement," Qu'as - tu - trouvé."

"Jamais!"

"Parle!" répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un sifflement. "Ou bien tu rejoindras ta chère maman et ton cher papa. Il me semble que ce n'était que hier que je torturais ton père… Oh, mais attends, c'était hier!" il ricana.

"Espèce de-de monstre!" hurla-t-elle, alors que des larmes commençaient à sortir de ses yeux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ceci? Un peu de ton ancienne bravoure qui reviens? Il faut que nous arrangions cela. _Crucio!_"

D'épouvantables hurlements remplirent l'air pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Finalement, après un temps qui sembla ne jamais finir, ils s'arrêtèrent.

"C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, non, Lovegood? Peut-être que demain tu pourras parler."

"Peut-être, quand les feux de l'enfer se seront éteints!" le défia-t-elle.

"_Crucio!_" De longues minutes passèrent avant que Voldemort ne relâche le sort. "Emmenez la!" siffla-t-il à deux Mangemort qui l'observaient avec une fascination morbide.

Les deux Mangemorts tirèrent la fille avec beaucoup de bruit hors de la salle. Elle se laissait aller dans leurs bras et les larmes coulaient comme une rivière sur ses joues.

"A la prochaine, Lovegood."

OoOoO

"Je me demande bien," remarqua un des deux Mangemort alors qu'il la lançait violemment dans sa cellule, "Qu'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien vouloir de ce fumier."

"Qui sait? Soit juste content que ce n'était pas toi sous la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit son compagnon.

"Je suis toujours reconnaissant quand je suis celui qui regarde et pas celui qui souffre," convint-il.

Il claqua la porte de la cellule et essuya la crasse de sa main.

"C'est dégoûtant, je suis étonné que les prisonniers ne meurent pas de maladie avec toute cette saleté."

"Voyons, Zabini, tu ne t'attendait pas à ce que des oubliettes soient propres, quand même?" gloussa le Mangemort plus âgé.

"Terminons plutôt notre travail," grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Ils ouvrirent trois autres cellule en avançant et tirèrent trois autres personnes épuisées et les jetèrent au sol. Leurs yeux ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux du jeune sorcier.

Les mangemorts se tournèrent et ouvrirent la porte du sorcier, tout en en profitant pour donner un coup de pied dans la Sang-de-bourbe, ignorant le regard furieux du Weasel. **(NT: In-tra-dui-sible. Suis ouverte à toute proposition.)**

"Session collective aujourd'hui, cafards," commenta Zabini en les lévitant tout les trois avec l'aide de l'autre mangemort. "N'êtes vous pas absolument joyeux?" Tout en ricanant ils quittèrent le couloir, les mangemorts faisant bien attention à les cogner de temps en temps contre les murs.

OoOoO

"Ah, le trio doré, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau," dit l'homme doucement, ses yeux brillant de malice, "Et la petite sœur! Mais ce que tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus! Tu n'étais alors qu'une pauvre petite première année perdue, avec un coup de foudre complètement désespéré sur le Survivant,"

Le frère de la sorcière en question serra les poings, comme s'il était encore à Poudlard et qu'il défendait sa petite sœur face à Draco Malefoy une fois de plus. Ses bras retombèrent dès qu'il se souvint que cet homme n'était pas le jeune Draco Malefoy, mais Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus craint sur toute la planète.

"Et oui, Ronald, abominable traître au sang-pur," murmura Voldemort, "Tu ne peut rien faire si je l'insulte." Voldemort se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers Ginny, qui trembla un peu, montrant sa peur.

"Tu ne peux rien faire si je lui lance un sort," murmura-t-il, lançant le Cruciatus un moment sur elle, "tu ne peux rien faire si je la touche," Voldemort grimaça alors qu'il pris Ginny dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser brûlant.

Ron Weasley poussa un cri et fonça sur Lord Voldemort, juste quelques secondes avant Harry, qui tomba maladroitement au sol vu que son objectif était déjà pris.

Ginevra Weasley resta sur place, sa figure décomposée, et pourtant horrifiée en même temps. L'autre pâle sorcière passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille afin de lui donner un peu de réconfort.

Lord Voldemort se releva et enleva délicatement de la poussière invisible de ses robes d'un noir profond.

"Tss, Tss," dit-il, " Nous devrions mieux contrôler nos manières... _Crucio_!" Ron Weasley était secoué par le Cruciatus, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. "_Crucio_!" Ron continua à trembler.

Finalement il hurla.

"Toujours deuxième, hein, Weasley? Je suis sûr qu'_Harry _aurait tenu plus longtemps," se moqua le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ron continua à crier. Et à crier. Et à crier. Et à crier.

"Ceci devient fatiguant," soupira Voldemort malicieusement, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"Ron!" cria la sorcière avec les cheveux bouclés. Elle s'avança en trébuchant vers le garçon et s'agenouilla, pleurant, à côté de son corps sans vie. Voldemort se détourna d'eux en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

"Tu devrais aussi réapprendre tes manières, Harry," dit Voldemort, "_Crucio_!" dit-il de nouveau, tout aussi facilement que les fois précédentes.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La pièce était silencieuse. Une minute supplémentaire sembla pourtant parvenir à passer.

"Mais pourquoi ne hurle tu pas, Harry Potter?" lança Voldemort, provoquant, "Oh, je me souvient! Ca doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec ces jolis points que Bella t'a fait!"

C'était vrai. Les points servaient en effet à fermer la bouche du Survivant, ce qui étaient leur but. Ces points étaient uniques en leur genre, car ils avaient été fait à la main par Bellatrix Lestrange et avaient de plus été fait sans magie, ce qui lui aurait épargné la douleur, qui elle-même n'était que bénigne comparée à celle du Cruciatus.

Finalement, la douleur du sort Impardonnable fut trop forte, Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il cria, ce faisant arrachant tous les points de suture. Voldemort rit comme un aliéné pendant qu'Harry souffrait une agonie atroce.

"Regardez donc le sauveur du monde magique! Capturé! Incapable de défendre ceux qu'il aime! Et il pensait qu'il pourrait me battre, moi, Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort rit, et se tourna vers les deux sorcières. "Regardez bien, le Survivant ne survit plus! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Les hurlements d'Harry se turent, et son corps cessa de bouger. Voldemort rit de nouveau dans son triomphe. Son expression devint méchante.

"Et maintenant c'est votre tour, mesdames…"

OoOoOoO

Au loin, on pouvait entendre un bruit d'eau qui coule. Du brouillard couvrait le sol et il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le ciel.

Harry, surpris de se sentir fort et que sa bouche marchait bien, courut jusqu'à l'endroit d'où Ron Weasley regardait les environs avec émerveillement.

"Harry, nous sommes au paradis!" déclara-t-il avec un air triste et joyeux à la fois.

Harry regarda autour de lui prudemment.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr…" murmura-t-il.

"Tu n'y penses pas…" Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent soudain d'horreur, "je ne voulais pas mettre le feu au sous-vêtements de Percy!" cria-t-il au ciel, en proie au désespoir.

"Tu as mis le feu aux sous-vêtements de Percy?" demanda Harry intéressé.

"Par accident, mais ce n'est pas le plus important Harry! On est en enfer!" souffla Ron.

"Je ne crois pas que nous soyons en enfer, Ron," dit Harry visiblement amusé. "Tout ceci n'est probablement qu'une nouvelle forme sadique de torture inventée par Jedusor." Ron relaxa de visiblement. A ce moment Hermione et Ginny apparurent.

"Harry! Ron!" cria joyeusement Hermione en courant vers eux. Ginny sourit légèrement en voyant son frère et suivit Hermione.

"Heureux de te revoir encore une fois, Hermione," dit Ron, souriant comme un attardé.

"Ginny," murmura Harry en évitant de regarder celle-ci dans les yeux.

"Potter," dit-elle plutôt froidement. Hermione cessa de dévorer Ronald des yeux pour se tourner vers Harry.

"Où sommes nous?" demanda-t-elle simplement.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," répondit-il.

"Et cela doit rester ainsi," dit une voix rauque. Tout les quatre tournèrent immédiatement et virent cinq personnes assises sur des trônes.

"Ils n'étaient pas là avant," murmura Ron du bout des lèvres en surveillant les cinq nouveaux venus.

"Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de nous," dit une femme pâle avec une voix plus douce.

"C'est ça," dit Ginny, sarcastique.

"Silence fille stupide!" la coupa l'homme avec la voix rauque, qui avait des yeux et des cheveux de couleur brune. "personne n'insulte ma femme, ni ici ni nulle part ailleurs!"

Ginny lui lança un regard sombre, mais se tut sagement.

"Maintenant, vous quatre faites partie des personnes les plus nobles, pures, courageuses, et droites qui ont faites de grandes et bonnes choses pour l'humanité. Pour cela, vous êtes récompensés," déclara un homme avec une peau plus foncée, des cheveux noirs et des yeux brillants et noirs également. Hermione lui donnait des origines Coréennes, au vu de son apparence et de la forme de son visage.

"Où est le truc?" demanda Hermione immédiatement, et malheureusement, car ces cinq personnes étaient certainement de grande importance.

"Il n'y a rien," dit la femme claire avec un gentil sourire.

Une femme, assise tout à droite et qui était apparemment une afro-américaine, fit un petit bruit comme si elle avait un autre avis sur la question mais n'avait la permission de le dire.

La femme pâle l'ignora et fit un signe à l'homme le plus à gauche, qui portait une robe blanche comme tous les autres et avait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts clairs.

Il leva les mains et deux globes d'apparence liquide apparurent. On pouvait y voir des formes et des figures déformées, mais rien de concret.

"Nous vous récompensons avec un cadeau, des vacances, un moment de repos," déclara-t-il solennellement, " Vous voyagerez dans le temps plusieurs fois et passerez à chaque fois un an là-bas, pour apprendre gentiment et vous amuser frivolement. Après plusieurs voyages, vous pourrez choisir si vous voulez continuer à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tom Jedusor, ou bien alors aller dans l'au-delà."

"Je suppose que nous n'avons absolument pas le choix?" Demanda Ron impudemment, recevant pour sa peine un coup d'Hermione.

La femme afro-américaine secoua la tête avec un sourire triste, " Absolument pas."

L'homme rude claqua des doigts et un grand nombre de valises apparurent à côté d'eux, en plus grand nombre près des dames.

"Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour votre premier voyage est dans ces valises. Dans un an nous vous rappelleront et vous irez dans une autre époque," dit-il, " C'est à vous de choisir si vous voulez révéler votre identité et changer l'histoire."

Les visages de tous les quatre sorciers et sorcières affichaient des sourires incertains. Harry espéra brièvement qu'ils iraient à l'époque de ses parents, mais il ne comptait pas dessus. C'était bien assez chouette qu'ils pouvaient changer l'histoire, pourquoi en demander plus?

"Et maintenant il est temps pour vous de partir," dit l'homme coréen. Tous les cinq, assis sur leurs trônes, sourirent supérieurement avec un effet sinistre, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que les quatre ne savaient pas, ce qui était vrai. Et avant qu'un seul de ces quatre aient le temps de les questionner les êtres dirent ces deux derniers mots…

"Bon amusement," dirent-ils en même temps, l'afro-américaine avec cependant un peu d'hésitation. Et avec une secousse les quatre et leurs valises furent aspirés dans le premier globe brillant.

"Bon, et maintenant pour l'autre…"

**NT (Note de la Traductrice (moi!)): Voilà, premier chapitre d'une fic qui me plaît assez et que j'ai voulu traduire. Ai eu du mal, aussi**.


	2. Bienvenue Brouillée

**AN**: ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai décidé de poster ce deuxième chapitre... Une info **importante**cependant: cette fic a été ABANDONNEE en anglais. Je traduirait peut-être encore quelques chapitres, mais si vous voulez voir une fin, c'est à l'auteur de _A Benevolent Curse_ qu'il faut s'adresser...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Bienvenue ****Brouillée**

_**Janvier**_

Ils arrivèrent avec un choc sourd sur des pavés. De la neige tombait doucement et fondait dans la seconde où elle touchait leurs corps chauds.

"On aurait pensé que si on est récompensé on aurait une arrivée confortable," grogna Ron en se frottant le bas du dos, sur lequel il avait atterri plutôt violemment. "La vache! C'est quoi?" Il fixa son bras qui portait une manche étrange, puis baissa les yeux. Il grimaça et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu.

"DES SORCIERES!" cria une femme d'une voix perçante, en les pointant du doigt, "LES SERVITEURS DU DIABLE DANS NOTRE VILLE!"

C'était bien leur chance non seulement d'avoir une arrivée pénible, mais aussi d'arriver au milieu d'une place remplie de Moldus horrifiés habillé avec des vêtements à la mode d'un autre temps.

"Obliviate?" suggéra Ginny tout bas.

"D'accord," Répondit Ron, qui ne quittait toujours pas ses vêtements des yeux, mais avant qu'ils puissent seulement sortir leurs baguettes on les accosta par derrière. Dans la minute ils étaient attachés et tirés à travers la foule hurlante.

"Pendons les enfants du diable!" brailla un homme grassouillet, tout rouge.

"Brûlons les pour leurs actions impies!" cria sa femme d'une voix enrouée.

"Pourrissez en enfer, à votre vraie place!"

"Tuez les sorcières, avant qu'elles ne nous corrompent tous!"

"MOUREZ, SORCIERES, MOUREZ!"

Et ainsi de suite. Enfin les prisonniers et leurs ravisseurs arrivèrent en face d'un large bâtiment. Les simples mots "_Tribunal/Prison_" avaient été peints sur un panneau près de la porte.

"Mais nous ne sommes pas des sorcières!" protesta Harry faiblement.

"Vous estes apparus de nulle part au beau milieu de la ville," leur répondit dédaigneusement un homme qui ressemblait fortement à une belette, "vous estes les enfants du diable!"

"Pas des sorcières!" rit une autre homme avec une voix nasillarde. Ils rirent plus fort et s'en allèrent, en imitant Harry et des protestations semblables.

"Sorcières?" murmura un homme fort sale à côté de qui ils avaient atterri.

"Mais bien sûr que nous ne sommes pas des sorcières," dit Hermione avec conviction, "Ils se trompent complètement quand ils pensent que des gens aussi pieux que nous sont des _sorcières_!"

"Ah," fit l'homme, l'air déçu. Il eut un fin sourire et ajouta, " Dans ce cas, prions que Dieu nous sauve du bûcher."

"Ils brûlent les sorcières au bûcher?" demanda Ginny horrifiée, "C'est inhumain!"

L'homme haussa les sourcils, "Alors comme ça vous êtes contre les bûchers?"

"Cela ne me semble pas juste," dit Harry en secouant la tête, "Brûler des gens vivants juste parce qu'ils sont différents." L'homme les regarda avec intérêt.

"Peu partage votre opinion," commenta-t-il.

"Pourquoi cela devrait-il être important?" prononça Ron, "Ce qui est bien est bien et ce qui est mal est mal."

L'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées et le silence régna sur leur cellule pendant longtemps. La nuit tomba vite et il s'endormit.

Ginny le regarda attentivement pour vérifier s'il était tout à fait endormi ou pas. Elle décida qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et dit, "Il fait affreusement froid," elle montra le fenêtre barrée de la prison. La neige tomba régulièrement dehors et quelques flocons tombaient à l'intérieur de la prison. "Pourquoi n'invoquerions nous pas un feu? Juste jusqu'au matin, personne ne le verra. Tout le onde, y compris lui," elle montra l'homme immobile de la tête, "est endormi."

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement s'échapper?" suggéra Harry raisonnablement, recevant pour sa peine un regard noir de Ginny.

"Donc vous êtes des sorcières!" les accusa l'homme en se relevant.

"Je croyais que vous dormiez!" s'exclama Ginny d'un ton tout aussi accusateur.

Il haussa les épaules, "Je devais savoir si vous étiez, oui ou non, des sorcières et des sorciers," dit-il raisonnablement. "Et je doute fort que vous auriez dit tout ce que vous venez de dire si j'avais été éveillé."

"Comment ça se fait que cela ne vous pose pas de problème?" demanda Ron suspicieux.

"Parce que je suis un sorcier."

"Mais alors pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas échappé plus tôt?" demanda Hermionne, "Vous devez être ici depuis au moins 15 jours pour être aussi sale."

L'homme eut un petit rire, "C'est juste un simple sort, ma chère, et la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas encore parti est que je ne suis arrivé que très récemment."

"Pourquoi voudriez-vous rester _ici_?" Ron considéra explicitement la cellule.

"Parce que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière ne connais pas les enchantements nécessaires pour les sortir de cette situation. Vous comprenez, je vais à Havenyale assez régulièrement, sous différents visages, et je m'arrange pour terminer ma course dans leur prison. J'y reste quelque temps et écoute très attentivement pour voir si aucun de leurs prisonniers ne sont pas de réelles sorcières… Malheureusement, si trop de prisonniers disparaissent, les villageois auront des soupçons… Je sauve aussi des moldus," il ajouta en voyant la tête dégoûtée d'Hermione. Cela la réconforta.

"C'est très gentil de votre part," dit-elle.

"Oui, je suppose," dit l'homme modestement, "Mais personne ne mérite d'être injustement brûlé vif ou pendu pour la seule raison qu'il sont différent, comme vous l'avez dit tantôt," il sourit tristement, "En revenant à notre situation, est-ce que vous avez vos baguettes?"

Quatre baguettes furent sorties aussitôt.

L'homme fit un signe d'approbation. "Bien, je suppose qu'on se dit au revoir ici," dit-il avec hésitation, " Si vous avez un jour besoin d'aide… Venez juste me voir."

"Comment allons nous vous retrouver si nous ne connaissons pas votre nom?" demanda Harry.

L'homme sourit encore une fois. "Venez simplement à Poudlard, c'est sous l'allias d'une école de musique si vous avez besoin de demander votre chemin. Demandez Godric Gryffondor une fois arrivé aux portes."

Et avant qu'aucun des quatre voyageurs temporels n'ait eu le temps de réagir le fondateur disparu.

OoOoOoO

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?" demanda Ron; grelottant alors que la neige continuait à tomber régulièrement.

"Je suppose que nous devrions nous trouver une chambre dans une auberge ou…" Hermione s'arrêta un instant, "Ou aller à Poudlard."

Plusieurs minutes de débats passèrent et des sort de déguisements furent placés sur chacun d'eux. Ils avaient décidé d'aller demander des directions pour Poudlard à l'auberge, où il espéraient que quelqu'un serait éveillé car la nuit était déjà très avancée. mais la chance n'était pas avec eux et Harry ne tourna la poignée que pour se rendre compte qu'elle était verrouillée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" se plaignit Ginny.

"On tambourine la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous réponde?" proposa Ron.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se contente pas de transplaner?" répondit Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, "Je vous l'ai déjà dit un bon milliers de fois, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi nous cherchons des directions."

"Et pourquoi ne pas transplaner à Pré-au-lard?"

"Heu… d'accord, mais nous devrons probablement marcher le reste du chemin. Qui sait quand le passage d'Honeydukes fut créé?" Harry s'accorda avec elle et sans plus attendre ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un champ et sans rien à l'horizon dans toutes les directions, à part de l'herbe et quelques buissons et arbres.

"Cela n'a aucun sens," dit Hermione, confuse, "Pré-au-lard ou au moins Poudlard devraient être visible!"

"Réessayons," répondit Ginny. décidant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, ils transplanèrent de nouveau. Juste là où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

"Cela n'a _aucun_sens," répéta Harry. Ils se tournèrent dans toute les directions et réfléchirent les plus qu'ils pouvaient, surtout Hermione, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune réponse. Une brise glacée fit bouger les feuilles doucement, les taquinant. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils oubliaient quelque chose.

"Peut-être nous devrions retourner à Havendale et demander des directions," suggéra Ron.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre option. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau, chacun se demandant pourquoi Poudlard n'était pas là ou il devait être.

Pendant les minutes qu'ils passèrent dans le champ ils ne remarquèrent pas la mare insignifiante derrière eux. Plus tard, dans le futur, elle deviendrait le lac où habitait le calamar géant.

OoOoOoO

Dès leur arrivée Ginny commença à frapper de son poing la porte de l'auberge. Il fallu deux minutes de vacarme avant qu'un fille encore toute endormie vienne à la porte.

"Qu-que voulez vous?" bâilla-t-elle, poussant ses cheveux roux hors de son visage. Ils furent tous les quatre étonné de voir qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à la vraie apparence de Ginny.

Finalement, Ginny répondit. "heu, est-ce que vous savez comment aller à Poudlard, l'école de musique?"

La fille, bien éveillée à présent, les regarda bizarrement, "Pourquoi voulez aller vous présenter à cette heure et à cet endroit, en plus?"

"Nous avons été accepté comme étudiants," mentit Hermione, rougissant quand la fille la regarda solennellement.

"Je n'était pas au courant qu'ils acceptaient des étudiants," déclara-t-elle. Elle était en train d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau quand un homme apparu à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air de s'être habillé dans la précipitation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, Lucille?" demanda-t-il, son visage agréable défiguré par un regard noir.

"Ils veulent des direction pour _Poudlard_," elle mit en avant ce dernier mot.

"Poudlard?" l'homme les regarda avec interêt.

Oui, si vous auriez l'amabilité de-" Hermione fut interrompue par un fracas bruyant venant d'au-dessus d'eux. Des pas descendaient un escalier à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Un deuxième homme, avec, et bien, un visage vraiment _laid_, apparu.

" Tu est déjà debout la nuit, à te balader avec un hôte?" ricana l'homme, "Tu es encore plus délurée que la dernière serveuse de la taverne."

"Ils veulent des directions pour l'école de musique," répondit-elle rigidement, en se retenant de lui renvoyer une pique.

"A cette heure-ci?" l'homme se renfrogna, puis céda à leur requête. "Prenez la route principale qui sort de la ville vers le nord. Quand vous arriverez à un embranchement, prenez la route de gauche et elle vous mènera à l'école de musique. Bonne nuit." Il claqua la porte. des pas remontèrent l'escalier et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Le visage anxieux de la fille les regardait dans l'ombre et elle parla dans un murmure pressé, "Soyez prévenu, demander des directions pour _cette_école la nuit est une mauvaise idée. Des soupçons circulent autour de l'institut de musique; même les ivrognes de la taverne connaissent les rumeurs. Havenyale n'est pas très agréable aux gens _différents_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Lucille, qu'es-tu en train de faire?" Le visage du bel homme apparu, il se renfrogna en voyant les quatre. "On ne doit pas attirer les soupçons!" il siffla et claqua la porte. Les quatre pouvaient entendre de furieux chuchotements, mais la porte ne se rouvrit plus.

OoOoOoO

La nuit était froide, très froide. A l'embranchement ils tournèrent à gauche et cela les mena en fin de compte à un grand bâtiment gracieux jouxté d'un jardin. Il se trouvait dans une clairière de taille moyenne et la forêt les entourait. Le son d'un ruisseau se faisait entendre et une petite étable se trouvait plus loin à droite. Ceci était vraiment Poudlard?

Retenant sa respiration Harry tapa sur les portes élégantes. Il regarda avec anticipation les autres, puis tourna vivement son regard de Ginny comme s'il avait honte.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques minutes. Une belle femme, une chandelle à la main, les regardait. Dans son autre main se trouvait un mince livre. Sa couverture indiquait une œuvre de Shakespeare.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" dit-elle avec un air guindé, reagardant tour à tour chaque individu, s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur la grande personne de Ron.

"Hem, est-ce que Mr. Godric Gryffindor est éveillé?" demanda Harry.

"Vous venez le voir si tard dans la nuit?" répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Nous avons besoin d'aide et plus tôt aujourd'hui il nous a dit que si nous en avions jamais besoin on pourrait…" il s'expliqua.

La femme jeta un regard sur leurs personnes frigorifiées, puis hocha la tête, "Vous devez êtres les quatre que Godric a rencontré en prison." Les quatre acquiescèrent vivement, "Suivez moi alors."

Les voyageurs temporels firent comme on leur disait et furent rapidement mené à une porte épaisse sur laquelle était gravé un lion. Elle frappa fort. Une minute passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grinçant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" fit la voix fatiguée de Godric Gryffondor.

"Ces quatre jeunes gens sont venus jusqu'aux portes pour demander de l'aide, ton aide. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans ma chambre," elle s'en alla alors, marchant avec un long pas dans le hall.

"Merci, Rowena," cria le fondateur. Il se tourna vers les quatre, sourcils relevés. "Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé dans une autre situation embarrassante?"

Son visage était différent. Le fondateur devait l'avoir changé pour laisser apparaître son visage original quand il était rentré chez lui. Godric avait maintenant des cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux bruns et chauds. Son visage était un peu plus doux et il avait retiré la saleté qui l'avait recouvert.

"Nous espérions que vous pourriez," Harry essaya de transmettre son message avec des gestes, mais cela ne servit qu'à troubler et à amuser Godric.

"Nous espérions que nous pourrions nous inscrire à Poudlard," dit Ron venu à sa rescousse.

Le fondateur se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller et sourit, "Poudlard ne prend normalement pas plus de trois élèves en même temps… mais, je suppose qu'une exception peut être faite. Après tout, vous m'avez aidé à prouver que mes visites en prison n'étaient pas complètement inutiles."

Les quatre se sentirent immédiatement mieux et suivirent avec joie le fondateur vers l'endroit où ils dormiraient pendant leur séjour à Poudlard.

Le jour suivant…

"Quatre étudiants supplémentaires, Godric?" dit Rowena, sirotant son thé.

Godric hocha la tête avec énergie alors qu'il mélangeait son porridge avec une cuillère. Même avec la nuit qu'il avait eu, qui incluait un certain temps en prison et quelques visiteurs, il était tout à fait réveillé pour le petit déjeuner. Les quatre nouveaux étudiants devaient encore faire leur apparition.

"Il y a des nouveaux?" demanda un jeune homme avec dédain.

"Oui, Aiden, il semblerait que Godric s'est procuré quatre nouveaux élèves la nuit dernière," dit d'un air amusé un homme qui ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que Salazar Serpentard. Un serpent était ouvertement enroulé autour de son bras.

"Qui seront leurs professeurs?" demanda un autre garçon assis à côté d'Aiden.

"Cela n'a pas encore été décidé," répondit Godric de bonne humeur, "Et les voici!"

En effet, les quatre venaient d'entrer dans la salle à manger, habillés convenablement avec les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans leurs coffres. Pour une raison inconnue les coffres étaient commodément apparu dans leurs chambres désignées.

"Bonjour!" les appela Godric, souriant largement.

"Bonjour," répondirent-ils en chœur.

Des introductions et de la petite conversation furent échangées et ils s'assirent out les quatre pour manger leur déjeuner avec les célèbres fondateurs et trois personnes inconnues, sans doute des étudiants; deux jeunes hommes et un fille mince qui mangeait modestement son petit déjeuner.

Une couverture pour leur présence fut invoquée là sur le tas. Apparemment les quatre jeunes étaient en train de voyager dans le pays pour apprécier les paysage et la campagne quand eur voiture et cocher les avaient abandonné avec leur valises. Bien sûr, ils avaient transplané jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, Havenyale, sur quoi ils avaient été accusés de sorcellerie. Quant à leur famille, ils étaient tous mort et les fondateurs ne les questionnèrent pas car le groupe semblait assez âgé pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

Leurs nouveaux noms furent Harry Black, Jane Granger, Ronald Prewett and Ginevra Prewett. Bien sûr, leurs sorts de déguisement avaient expirés pendant la nuit et ils montraient de nouveau leur apparence normale.

Quand tous eurent finit de manger, les restes disparurent. Godric s'essuya lentement la bouche avec sa serviette.

"Poudlard a quatre instructeurs, moi y compris. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, les trois autres sont Miss Helga Poufsouffle, Miss Rowena Serdaigle, et Mr Salazar Serpentard," Godric s'arrêta une minute, puis continua, "L'un de nous sera votre professeur." Hermione se tint immédiatement plus droite dans sa chaise.

Les quatre fondateurs qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre discutèrent silencieusement pendant que les quatre voyageurs temporel essayaient de sembler aussi rusés, braves, intelligents et loyaux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Salazar parla en premier, remarquant comment le garçon aux cheveux noir avait confiance en lui et était prudent quand il parlait, "Mon élève sera Mr. Black." L'expression d'Harry s'assombrit si ce n'est d'un iota alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Les autres étaient un peu rassuré de ne pas être avec Serpentard. Il avait été charmant et sympathique pendant le déjeuner, mais aucun d'eux n'avait particulièrement envie de se retrouver seul avec une personne qui pourrait avoir un basilique tout près.

"Miss Jane Granger sera mon élève," annonça Helga Poufsouffle avec un sourire. elle avait aimé les manières faciles et sympathiques de la jeune fille ainsi que sa conversation agréable. Hermione acquiesça et lui rendit un faible sourire.

Les deux autres fondateurs commencèrent à parler en même temps. Ils rirent et Godric courtoisement laissa Rowena parler la première.

"Mon élève sera Mr. Prewett," dit-elle, ses yeux scintillant. Ron fit nerveusement comprendre qu'il avait compris avec un mouvement brusque de la tête.

Godric sourit à Ginny, "Miss Ginevra Prewett sera mon extrêmement chanceuse élève, qui apprendra sans aucun doute les choses les plus fabuleuses avec moi."

Rowena roula les yeux à son discours bien trop formel, "Alors c'est décidé."

OoOoOoO

Les deux premiers jours à 'Poudlard' furent passé à s'habituer à la maison, ou plutôt le manoir. Il était magiquement agrandi à l'intérieur et avait quinze chambres, quatre bibliothèques, cinq bureau, deux salle à manger (une pour le déjeuner et dîner, l'autre pour le souper et les occasions), une cuisine où se trouvaient probablement des elfes de maison, un salon, deux parloirs, et une salle de bal.

Le jour suivant les leçons commencèrent. Ron fut rassuré d'apprendre que les lessons n'étaient que trois jours par semaine. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, et horreur, ils devaient chacun apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique. Pour garder les 'apparences'. Ginny devrait apprendre la flûte, Hermione le piano, Harry le violon, et Ron la clarinette. Hermione avait de l'avance car elle avait pris des leçons étant petite. les autres, par contre, n'avaient jamais touché un instrument de leur vie, à l'exception d'Harry et de la flûte que Hagrid lui avait donné.

A la plus grande horreur d'Hermione, et au plus grand amusement de Ron, on lui annonça qu'elle devrait apprendre à broder. Selon Helga, c'était un art qui demandait de la patience et Hermione ne la contredisait pas.

Harry avait entre temps officiellement commencé à s'entraîner à l'épée. Il avait été demandé à Ginny de se renseigner sur les tréteaux; c'était un peu ennuyant car elle savait déjà tout sur ces derniers. La leçon était devenue plus amusante quand Godric l'avait autorisée à les monter.

Ron, entre tous, eu la pire première leçon. Rowena lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher son livre de philosophie. Cela semblait une tâche facile, mais ensuite Ron avait appris qu'il lui fallait passer à travers plusieurs pièges et diverses créatures, et qu'il y avait un sort anti-convocation sur le livre.

Cela donna trois heures de sueur et de détermination. Il arriva à échapper à un piège de sable, à rester en-dehors d'un trou sans fond qui aspira les choses qui s'en approchaient, à rester hors de portée de plusieurs animaux hurlants (y compris un coq fou), et à récupérer le livre que Rowena avait gardé pendant la totalité de l'épreuve. Il ne se fait pas dire que ce n'était pas une leçon très agréable. Il fallu plusieurs bains et quelques _scourgify_pour que Ron se sente vraiment propre.

Ils devaient encore rencontrer les autres élèves. Ginny savait une chose, cependant. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les regards qu'un des étudiant de Serpentard lui lançait. C'était un regard froid, calculateur et cela la faisait frissonner.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, ils devaient aller à l'église tous les dimanches et quelles messes c'était…

Des sorts d'apparence n'étaient pas nécessaire car Godric disait que les gens d'Havenyale ne se rappelleraient sans doute pas de leurs visages. Ils chassait trop de 'sorcières' pour mémoriser chaque visage.

"Bienvenue, croyants fidèles," dit le prêtre d'un ton ennuyeux, baissant le regard sur la congrégation. Harry sentit la plus profonde appréhension s'emparer de lui. Cela allait être un _long_ service.

"Aujourd'hui en ce jour merveilleux que Dieu nous a donné nous allons réfléchir à la vraie signification du disciple traître, Judas, celui qui a trahis le Seigneur, Jésus Christ." L'élève féminine inconnue bougeait avec gêne.

"Judas! Celui qui est à la source des souffrance du Christ. Mais qui est vraiment à blâmer pour la crucifixion de Jésus? Le Diable, c'est lui qu'il faut blâmer! Il accomplit son œuvre à travers ses démons, ses enfants, ses _sorcières_!" L'homme cracha," Prenez garde innocents camarades! Ils sont partout! Même dans notre propre maison de Dieu," les yeux du prêcheur tombaient sévèrement sur les gens assis dans les bancs inconfortables.

'Quand cela va-t-il finir?' pensa Harry.

Cela finit finalement après trois heures de prières, hymnes, et discours sur les sorcières et la damnation. Sur le chemin du retour Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir observé alors qu'ils marchaient vers 'Poudlard'.

Il n'y avait… personne à part les fidèles qui discutaient sur le parvis. Harry secoua la tête et continua son chemin, ignorant de la paire d'yeux bruns qui le surveillaient.

OoOoOoO

Le mois passa rapidement, rempli la plupart du temps de leçons intéressantes et de sermons ennuyeux. Pendant la nuit un blizzard glacial tomba sur Havenyale et 'Poudlard'. Il couvrit le sol de neige sur trois pieds de haut.

Les cheminées étaient constamment enflammées et des sorts de réchauffe furent lancés. Helga ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour les gens de la ville qui n'avaient pas de magie pour les aider. Ginny ne sentait pour sa part aucun remords quant au fait que les hommes qui l'avaient emprisonnée avaient froid.

Des vents coupants soufflaient avec force, et puis pour une minute ou deux ils soufflaient doucement et gentiment comme s'ils étaient indécis. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, car quelque part une paire d'yeux marrons étaient remplis de doutes et juste d'un tout petit peu d'espoir.

* * *

**Review...** des suggestions d'autres fics à traduire sont les bienvenues aussi (vu que celle-ci ne mène nulle part )


	3. Comportant de Curieuses Complications

**NA: **Salut salut, ce chapitre tranaît encore sur mon ordi alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le mettre en ligne? je rapelle que cette fic a été **abandonnée**. C'est donc le dernier chapitre que je posterais.

Vous pouvez toujours essayer de convaincre l'auteur de continuer.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire...

**Comportant de Curieuses Complications**

_**Février**_

_Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du dernier chapitre et qui sont trop paresseux pour le relire:_

_o Les quatre__ voyageurs temporels sont arrivé dans leur première époque et ont été accusé de sorcellerie._

_o Ils se sont échappé et ont rencontré Godric Gryffindor._

_o Pré-au-lard et Poudlard n'étaient pas à leur place future._

_o Une serveuse de taverne leur donne un avertissement._

_o Ils vont à 'P__oudlard' qui se cache sous l'alias d'une école de musique et s'inscrivent._

_o La messe était le summum de l'ennui et il neigeait très fort._

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Le neige s'entassait à l'extérieur et on ne pouvait plus voir couler le ruisseau car il était glacé. Des sort de réchauffe avaient été placé sur chacun ainsi que sur les chevaux dans les écuries.

De jeunes enfants s'amusaient un peu partout, oubliant leurs tâches pour découvrir la neige. Ils avaient finalement pu sortir, maintenant que le blizzard avait cessé de souffler. Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas dehors.

Les leçons continuaient, trois jours par semaine comme d'habitude et Hermione était sur le point de mourir d'ennui. Elle avait encore à apprendre quoi que ce soit d'utile d'Helga, en tout cas dans son opinion. Hermione avait finalement appris à broder après six leçons. Mais ses tentatives n'étaient pas grand chose à côté des points parfaits d'Helga.

Elle mit des gants bleu clair pour compléter son costume hivernal. Pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui elle et Helga allaient sortir. Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis sortit.

"Te voilà, Jane," dit Helga pleine d'entrain, "je croyais que tu avais oublié."

Hermione essaya de sourire, "Jamais."

Elles marchèrent ensemble en silence, Helga devant. finalement, après être entrée dans les bois elles arrivèrent près d'un ruisseau entièrement pris par les glaces. Un oiseau vola au dessus de leur têtes et se posa de l'autre côté de la glace, sur un arbre, les observant prudemment.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler des Baies d'Annabelle?" demanda Helga en s'agenouillant dans la neige assez près du ruisseau.

"Heu, non, madame," répondit Hermione, s'agenouillant avec hésitation près d'Helga.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas. En fait c'est ma mère qui les a découvertes ainsi que ce à quoi elles servent. Elle était une formidable guérisseuse, ma mère," Helga sourit affectueusement en creusant le sol.

Hermione se demanda vaguement à quoi ils devaient ressembler pour quiconque passerait. Sans nul doute une vision plutôt étrange: une adolescente et une femme agenouillée dans la neige glacé, la femme creusant la terre avec ces mains gantées.

"Aha!" s'exclama Helga triomphante. "Trouvé!" Elle montra une plante avec des feuilles plissées vert clair et des baies qui semblaient être de la même couleur ou alors de la couleur du feu. Elle se trouvait quelques centimètres en dessous de la neige avant qu'Helga ne la dégage.

Elle fit apparaître un panier de nulle part et se mit à cueillir les baies. "Les Baies d'Annabelle sont vraiment exceptionnelles, Jane, car elles ont de merveilleuse propriétés médicinales, sans parler d'un goût qui ne gâche rien. Avalées, elle soigne les maux d'estomac, leur jus, frotté à l'endroit touché peut soigner les brûlures, mais jusqu'à quel point je l'ignore.

"Leur feuilles, cependant," le sourire d'Helga disparu pendant qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour enterrer de nouveau la plante, " si avalées peuvent empêcher les capacités magiques d'une personne de se manifester pour un certain temps. Très dangereux. Heureusement la plante ne se développe que quand le temps est froid. De plus," Helga sourit, "Seuls quelque personne savent ceci et je doute fortement que celle-ci nous trahissent.

L'oiseau s'envola.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ron soupira bruyamment et tourna une page. Rowena lui avait assigné comme tâche de faire des recherches sur les dragons, un sujet qu'il connaissait bien assez vu qu'un de ses frères était fasciné par les bêtes. Ron ne pouvait cependant pas éviter de rechercher le sujet, parce que Rowena lui avait dit qu'elle passerait dans une heure ou deux pour regarder son travail.

Il se dit brièvement qu'Hermione aurait adoré avoir Rowena comme professeur. Ses propres sentiments n'étaient pas tellement gentils. Après toutes les leçons précédentes, Rowena s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il soit tout sauf parfait. Cela était quelque chose qui lui semblait impossible.

Le voyageur temporel soupira de nouveau et tourna la page.

Deux heures plus tard…

"Zut, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle voulait une dissertation," murmurait Ron tout bas en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Maintenant il était ennuyé avec un devoir de trois pieds sur les raisons exactes qui l'avaient poussé à ne pas faire celui qu'il devait faire sur les dragons.

Il était cependant un peu réconforté par le fait qu'il n'aurait plus d'autre leçons pendant deux jours. En réfléchissant Ron fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fille tenant une énorme pile de livres passa rapidement à ses côtés, sans même le remarquer.

Ses soyeux cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, lui indiquaient qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'Hermione ni de Ginny, mais de l'autre étudiante féminine. Elle passa comme si elle était en retard et très pressée.

"Attention!" cria Ron, mais c'était trop tard. La fille trébucha et ses livres s'envolèrent hors de ses bras. Elle se releva en vitesse et commença à ramasser ses livres.

Ron commença à l'aider. Elle le regarda un instant avec curiosité de ses énormes yeux gris-bleu, mais continua.

"Merci," dit-elle une fois qu'il furent tous de retour dans ses bars.

"De rien," répondit Ron avec un sourire, "Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour porter tout ça?"

La jeune fille sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. "Aurora Judas."

"Ronald Prewett," dit Ron, en prenant quelques-uns des lourds livres.

Les yeux d'Aurora brillèrent.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté," disait le jeune homme d'une voix traînante, "je suis Zachary Nicholas, le Zachary Nicholas." Il était incroyablement beau avec des cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux bleus ciel et le savait.

Ginny résista à l'envie de rouler les yeux. "Et…?"

Le garçon se contenta de sourire, presque avec pitié, "Et je crois que nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître mutuellement vu que nous avons le même professeur."

_Cet _individu était un Gryffindor? Cet arrogant individu, choisi par Godric Gryffindor lui-même pour être un Gryffindor?

"Mr. Gryffindor est _ton_ professeur?" Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander. Zachary sourit d'un air narquois.

"Mais bien sûr. J'ai suivi ses leçons pendant deux ans déjà," affirma Zachary, examinant Ginny de haut en bas.

'_Pas mal_,' pensait-il vaguement.

Le visage de Ginny prit une expression plus sévère en s'apercevant de son examination. "C'est pas tout ça mais je dois vraiment y aller," dit-elle nonchalamment, "des choses à faire, des gens à voir." ginny commença à s'éloigner, mais Zachary la rattrapa rapidement.

"Un de ces gens ne pourrait-il pas être moi?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmant qui aura fait fondre le cœur de n'importe quelle jeune fille. Ce n'était pas du tout l'effet qu'il eut sur Ginny, qui se contenta de faire la grimace.

"S"il vous plaît laisse moi aller," grogna-t-elle.

"Allez, tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom."

"C'est pas ton affaire," répondit Ginny fermement.

"C'est mon affaire d'apprécier de jolies filles comme toi," répondit-il en souriant.

Ginny lui envoya un regard foudroyant qui ne sembla pas refroidir ses avances.

"Est-ce la noble dame sera assez gentille que pour me dire son nom? Deux mots et je suis pour toujours hors de votre présence, ma chère," ses yeux bleu ciel se fixèrent en plein dans ses yeux bruns. A sa complète déception cela n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille; elle cligna seulement des yeux et regarda autre part.

"Ms. Ginevra Prewett."

Zachary, narquois, sourit dans le dos de Ginny alors qu'elle s'en allait. Il aimait les défis.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Quelques jours plus tard…

Harry bâilla largement et s'étira. On était tôt au matin et un rayon de soleil avait réussi à percer les lourdes tentures qui décoraient les fenêtres de la chambre d'Harry.

Il se retourna et cacha sa tête sous l'oeiller pour se rendormir. malheureusement une voix incroyablement joyeuse se fit entendre.

"C'est le matin, mon vieux!"

Harry grogna. Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar cette nuit et voulait profiter de cette pause momentanée. Son meilleur ami semblait avoir une toute autre idée, cependant.

"C'est l'heure de se lever, Harry," dit Ron, ouvrant largement les tentures pour laisser entrer la lumière éclatante du soleil.

"Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi joyeux?" Sa voix était étouffée par ses couvertures.

"Parce que c'est un jour magnifique, sans leçons bien sûr!"

"Oui, mais c'est _dimanche_."

Ron eu l'air perdu. "Non, on est samedi."

Harry sortit sa tête des couvertures pour regarder Ron d'un air sceptique, "On est dimanche."

"Samedi."

"Dimanche."

"Samedi."

"C'est _dimanche_; _hier_ c'était samedi. Tu te souviens, on a fait une bataille de boules de neige.

Ron compris soudain et sa bonne humeur partit d'un coup, "Tu sais vraiment comment tuer de bons sentiments."

"On me l'a déjà dit," répondit-il sèchement en se levant. "Quel heure est-il?"

"Neuf heure moins quart."

"La messe commence à dix heures," pensa Harry tout haut, "Donc cela veut dire que j'ai une heure et quinze minutes pour me préparer."

"Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un des produits de Fred et George là maintenant," soupira Ron.

Harry était de tout cœur d'accord.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Deux heures. Deux putain d'heures complètes dans une église glacée avec un homme qui radote sans arrêt sur la façon dont nous allons finir en enfer," cracha Ron dégouté.

"Fais attention, Ron, tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'entende parler comme ça," l'avertit Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire? M'accuser de sorcellerie?" il grogna.

"Exactement," dit Hermione, la voix pleine de reproches.

"Juste parce que je n'aime pas la messe?" questionna Ron, son visage montrant son amusement.

"Ronald, nous sommes ici depuis presque deux mois. Tu devrais avoir compris maintenant combien ces gens sont obnubilé par la pureté et les sorcières," dit Hermione.

"Il ne semble pas fort concerné par la pureté," observa Harry, désignant Zachary d'un signe de tête; lequel était fort occupé à flirter.

"Oui, bien, je ne peux pas parler pour lui," renifla Hermione.

"Il a déjà essayer de flirter avec moi," se moqua Ginny avec un air dégouté.

"C'est vrai?" Un tic se faisait sentir près de l'œil de Ron.

"Oui, mais ne te fais pas d'idées. Je l'ai envoyé bouler… je crois."

"Tu crois?"

Ginny roula les yeux, "Je n'ai absolement pas l'intention de courir partout avec Zachary Nicholas, Ron."

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Ron.

"Oh mon dieu," murmura Ron sous le choc, désignant une scène un peu plus loin," Est-ce que _Salazar Serpentard_ est en train de faire des avances à quelqu'un?"

Pendant ce temps…

"Où est Salazar?" demanda Helga en regardant tout autour d'elle.

"Il était censé me faire une fleur, en surveillant un de mes élève," Godric regardait avec amusement Zachary s'en aller un peu plus loin près d'une fille. "Mais on dirait qu'il a oublié sa tâche car il est trop occupé à parler à.."

Rowena tourna son regard sur la femme à qui Salazar faisait la conversation avec énergie, "Miss Margaret Sanders," dit-elle avec dégoût, jetant un regard foudroyant à la mince blonde.

"Serait-ce là une trace de jalousie que j'entends, Rowena?" demanda Godric moqueur, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

"Pas du tout," fit-elle, même si ses joues étaient frappée d'un léger rougissement, "je suis simplement inquiète que Salazar se fasse mal en s'associant avec cette _femme_."

"Peut-être a-t-elle changé," suggéra Helga avec optimisme.

"Et peut-être que les moldus adorent les sorcières, en fait," suggéra à son tour Rowena.

"Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Rowena, Ms. Sanders peut avoir changé," dit Helga.

"Je ne crois pas Margaret capable de changer," Rowena fixa son regard sur Salazar. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui accorde un instant, vu ses antécédents."

"Il croit aux deuxièmes chances tout autant que moi," dit Godric, jetant un regard dur sur Rowena.

Elle rencontra ses yeux avec assurance. "Certaines personnes ne pardonnent pas si facilement."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI


End file.
